Enjoy the View
by Irrevocably-a-TimeLady
Summary: Matt finds Alex fascinating to watch. RPF. Mattex. PWP


Straight up PWP, there is not plot to be seen.

Thanks to Emma for beta'ing

* * *

He was watching her, causing a blush to creep up her neck and face. Alex was by no means shy about her body and had been nude in more than a couple of films, oh and she was definitely not a virgin. But here she was, laying almost naked (save for a thin pair of knickers) on Matt's bed, propped up on the pillows. She was blushing like it was her first time, Matt's eyes roaming over her body and making her feel giddy and slightly nervous.

"Are you just going to stand there?" Alex asked.

"Just admiring the view, Kingston." Matt smirked.

"Well, if you came a little closer, you could enjoy more than just the view." Alex shot back with a small chuckle.

Matt moved to kneel on the bed between Alex's legs. His hands slowly travelled up her legs, tracing teasing patterns on the insides of her thighs. Fingers inched higher, ghosting over the fabric of Alex's knickers, causing a shiver to run through her body.

"How's this?" Matt asked, running a finger up and down her covered sex, pausing to press gently on her clit, circling it lightly. "Close enough?" He asked, adding a little more pressure which sent Alex flopping back onto the bed. Her eyes slid shut and a moan escaped her mouth.

Matt watched her fall, her features expressing the pleasure she was feeling. Her eyes closed, mouth slightly open, cheeks flushed from the heat spreading through her body. If her face was this expressive when he was barely touching her, how would she look while he was inside of her? Nearly at the edge of her orgasm? As she was coming? He intended to find out. Her body and face mesmerized him, her expressions making him harder.

"Not close enough." Ales replied, breaking Matt out of his study of her reactions. "Not nearly." She opened her eyes and smiled at him.

Matt returned her smile and moved his hand from between her legs. Smoothing his hands up her thighs, he explored up her torso. He sat up on his knees, leaning forward, his hands sliding up higher, and brushing against the undersides of her breasts. A shiver shot through Alex's body, leaving gooseflesh in its wake, her nipples hardening.

A soft whimper slipped from Alex as Matt trailed his hands back down, tracing lightly across her ribs and belly. Matt planted his hands on the bed, on either side of her body. He leaned down and pressed a kiss to the soft skin just below her belly button. He trailed kisses up her body, nipping at some places, tonguing her skin in others. He reached the undersides of her breasts and ran his tongue along the swell of each one. Alex let out a soft whimper, her hands moving to thread through his hair. Matt nipped gently at the supple skin of one of her breasts before moving up a little and taking a nipple into his mouth. Gasping, Alex gave his hair an encouraging tug.

Flicking his eyes upwards, Matt caught a glimpse of Alex's face. Alex smiled at him and ran her fingers through his hair again. Matt responded by biting her nipple gently. Groaning, Alex closed her eyes and arched up into Matt's mouth. Matt bit at her breast again before soothing the slight sting with is tongue. He released her nipple with a small pop before moving to the other and giving it the same treatment. Shifting his weight to one arm, Matt slid a hand up her body, palming the breast not currently under the attention of his mouth. Rolling her nipple between his fingers, he continued to suck and nip at the other.

Alex writhed beneath him, moaning his name softly, his touches sending waves of pleasure running down her body.

"Matt, _please._" Alex whined quietly, trying to press her lower body against his.

Matt left her breast again, letting his hand slide up and down her side in a light caress. He placed a few soft kisses up her neck before resting his forehead against hers.

"Please what?" Am I still not close enough?" He asked with teasing incredulity.

"Not quite." Alex laughed playfully.

Matt sighed, pretending to be quite put out by her telling him he wasn't close enough. He leaned down and pressed a soft kiss to her lips. Alex smiled against his mouth, opening hers under his when she felt his tongue sweep over her bottom lip. Their tongues wrapped around each other, playing back and forth in their mouths. Alex sucked his tongue gently, earning her a groan of approval. Smiling at his reaction, she ran her hands up and down his back, scratching him lightly and making him shiver above her.

Matt trailed kisses from her mouth, along her jaw to her ear. His teeth scraped gently over the spot just below her ear, pulling a moan from her. Alex slid a hand from Matt's back, slipping it between their bodies. She caressed up and down his body, tracing the lines of his chest and abdomen. Their kisses still slow and lovingly playful, Alex fingered the band of his pants, trying to encourage a furthering of their intimacy. Slipping beneath the elastic band, her fingers found his prick, teasing the hot skin slowly. A groan rumbled through Matt and was swallowed by Alex. She wrapped her hand around him lightly, moving up and down slowly.

Matt slid his hand down Alex's body and slipped it into her knickers. He ran a single finger slowly around her clit. Her hand stopped moving over his prick, slightly distracted by his touch, but kept a soft grip on him. Matt passed over her clit a few more times before removing his hand. Alex whined at the loss of contact as he pushed himself up on his knees again.  
"Well that is quite the opposite of getting closer." Alex muttered.

"Just wanting to get the full view again, Kingston." Matt joked back. "And to see if I could get the view without barriers." He grinned and ran his fingers over the cloth covering her sex. Alex chuckled and rolled her eyes at him as his fingers hooked into the elastic of her knickers. She bent her knees and lifted her arse for him to pull them all the way down. Matt tossed them to the floor and went to lean back down to her when she stopped him.  
"Are you the only one who's allowed to look?" Alex asked, one eyebrow raised.

Matt cocked his head and gave her a slightly confused look. Thinking that of course he was the only one who got to see her, there was no one else in the room.

"Aren't you going to take off your pants? I feel slightly odd being the only one naked." Alex clarified.

"Ah, right. Might help a bit, yeah?" Matt stood up and shed his pants before moving back to the bed, nearly tipping himself over in his haste to be near her again. Alex giggled when he landed back half on top of her.

"So graceful," Alex teased.

"Shush, you." Matt replied playfully as he pressed a soft kiss to her mouth.

"That's the first time you've shushed me in bed, I thought you liked it when I wasn't quiet." Alex giggled when he pulled back.

"Oh, I definitely enjoy the noises you make. I enjoy everything about you." Matt said with a more serious tone before pressing another kiss to her mouth. He went to pull back a little to continue on about the things about her that he liked but she pulled his face back down to hers, kissing him soundly. Opening his mouth to hers, their tongues played while one of his hands slid down to rest on her hip. Alex slid her tongue into his mouth, deepening their kiss. Kissing him was something she could do for hours.

He sucked her bottom lip into his mouth, worrying it between his teeth. Leaving her mouth, he began trailing kisses up and down her neck again. He nipped at her pulse point, causing her to sigh and turn her head, granting him more access to her neck. Alex gasped and moved her hands to his back when she felt his hand move from her hip, to slide between her legs.

Matt slipped a finger into her sex, sliding through her wet folds. Alex let out a moan when he passed over her clit.

"You're so wet Kingston." Matt teased, whispering against her ear.

"I bloody wonder why." Alex shot back, breaking off into a moan when Matt slipped two fingers into her. "Fuck, Matt."

Matt moved to kiss her again, swallowing the whimpers caused by him slowly pumping in and out of her. Alex snaked her hand between their bodies, to where she felt his prick pressing into her thigh. Shifting a little, she wrapped her hand around him. Matt groaned into her mouth and his hips jerked forward. Retaliating, Matt curled his fingers inside of her and pressed his thumb to her clit. Alex's body arched into his, making his fingers slide in deeper. They stroked each other, Matt's fingers sliding in and out of her, her hand pumping up and down his shaft. Matt pulled away from her mouth and dropped his head to her shoulder, groaning into the crook of her neck, hips thrusting forward with her hand.

"God, Alex," Matt moaned. "I'm not going to last if you keep that up." He whispered against her ear before taking her earlobe in his mouth and toying with it.

Alex pumped her hand over him a few more times, giggling through a moan when he curled his fingers inside of her again. She let her hand fall from his prick and slid it up over his side to his back. She raked her nails down as he continued to curl his fingers inside of her whilst thrusting slowly.

Matt shifted to his side a little more, his finger still sliding in and out of Alex, her hips moving to meet his, soft moans coming out in short and frequent bursts. He watched her face, her head thrown back again, mouth slightly open. Alex was a gorgeous woman, but nothing compared to how she looked at this moment. Her pleasure flashing over her face. One of her hands was still on his back, her nails digging into his skin, the other was gripping the bedding, tensing and releasing. Matt studied the way her body moved and reacted to his touches.

"Matt…" Alex moaned, her breathing getting shorter. "Want you." She gasped as his thumb circled her clit. Matt shifted to rest between her legs again. He moved his hand from inside of her to line himself up with her entrance. Alex whimpered when she felt him pressing against her.

He lifted his head and brought his eyes up to meet hers. Alex smiled at him and leaned up to kiss him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer. Shifting her hips forward, she encouraged him to slide into her. Matt pulled way from her mouth and rested his forehead against hers. Holding her gaze, he thrust his hips forward, pushing into her. They both let out groans as their bodies joined.

Matt held himself still, trying his patience's in attempt to tease Alex a little longer. Alex tried rocking her hips but Matt wasn't budging. In retaliation, Alex tightened her muscles around him and giggled when his head dropped to her shoulder and a low moan rumbled through him. Matt snapped his hips forward and sending Alex's giggle into a moan. He buried his face in her neck and started a slow thrusting rhythm. Alex lifted her legs and wrapped them around his hips. The slight angle change let Matt thrust deeper into her. Lifting his head, Matt pressed a hard kiss to Alex's mouth. She kissed him back as best as she could between the increasingly loud moans and sighs.

Alex let one leg fall from Matt's hip and tried to roll them over. Matt moved with her to let her roll them so she was now riding him. He watched her face as she moved above him, his eyes travelled to her breasts, and his hands followed. Alex threw her head back with a deep moan when his fingers rolled her nipples. Matt moved to sit up and pulled her closer to him, both moaning into each other at the tightness being created. They rocked together, Alex's nails scratching Matt's back while he kissed and bit her neck.

Matt slid a hand between them and sought out her clit. Alex cried out when his finger started rubbing quick circles of the small bundle of nerves.

"Fuck, Matt," Alex moaned against the top of his head, her breathing more and more rapid. Matt rolled them back over again, pinning Alex beneath him. He hovered over her and set a quick pace pounding into her, his pelvis rubbing her clit with each thrust. He watched her intently, her face completely flushed, lips moving in wordless begging. Her nails raked down his back, hard, causing him to groan and thrust harder. He was close, and knew she was too.

"You are so fucking beautiful Kingston." Matt whispered harshly. "Let me see you let go." He egged her on, wanting to watch her come.

Alex slid a hand between them and pressed fingers against her clit. Matt's eyes quickly followed her hand and he let out a groan when he saw her touching herself where they were joined. It didn't take long before Alex was spasming around him, a choked sob ripping from her throat.

Matt marvelled at the look on her face. Eyes closed, mouth open, cheeks bright red. He kept thrusting into her, her walls still fluttering in the aftershock of her orgasm. A few thrusts and he released into her. He dropped his head to her shoulder and moaned against her as he came. He shuddered and his body relaxed, moving over slightly so as not to crush her.

Alex ran a hand through his sweaty hair as they lay together in the silence, only their ragged breathing the only sound. Matt rolled away from Alex to lay on his back and Alex shifted with him to rest her head on his chest. He wrapped his arms around her back and kissed her head.

"What was that?" Matt asked when he heard her mumble against his chest.

"Did you enjoy the view?" She asked, lifting her head and giggling.

Matt laughed and trailed his fingers lightly up and down her am. "Very much, you're absolutely gorgeous Alex. "Maybe next time I'll take the scenic route."


End file.
